Émalia, perle d'Indonésie
by Eriam K
Summary: Émalia, Manille pour les intimes. Je suis Indonésienne et j'ai 16 ans. Ma meilleure amie est danseuse sacrée, son frère est pirate, mon père est disparu et voici mon histoire. (fic sérieuse tintée d'humour)
1. Manille

Un jour lorsque j'avais 8 ans, ma mère m'a interdit de retourner jouer avec les petits Thang. Les Thang étaient nos voisins lorsqu'on habitait dans le port, et leurs enfants avaient tous à peu près mon âge. Les Thang possédaient un navire de pêche, dans lequel les 3 petits garçons et la petite fille allaient souvent jouer aux pirates. Je prenais part à leur jeu aussi avant, avant que je fasse l'erreur de dire à ma mère à quoi on passait le temps. Jouer aux pirates était malsain pour mon éducation, disait-elle. Suite à cet incident, nous avons changé de quartier. 

Je continuais à voir les Thang de temps à autre, mais jamais je n'avais l'autorisation de me distraire avec eux. Je devais demeurer à l'intérieur et écouter la conversation entre ma mère et Mme Thang en entendant les exclamations de joie de mes amis dehors, sans pouvoir aller les rejoindre. Dommage! J'adorais leur jeu! Deux des garçons et une des filles étaient des pirates, l'autre était un officier de la marine espagnole et la fille restante était la princesse asiatique que l'officier devait aller sauver des pirates. On avait souvent droit à de la discorde entre les garçons, à savoir qui serait le perdant, c'est-à-dire l'officier. Ce rôle revenait plus souvent qu'autrement à Xuan, le cadet. Phao étant le plus vieux, s'appropriait automatiquement le titre de Capitaine de l'équipage. Lanh se joignait à lui avant même que Xuan PENSE à se déclarer pirate. Quant à Li Ahn (la jumelle de Lahn), elle et moi nous partagions le rôle de la princesse et de la pirate, chacune notre tour, bien que j'héritais souvent du rôle de la pirate, Li Ahn ayant plus le type de la parfaite "princesse-asiatique" que moi…

Ah! au fait, moi c'est Émalia, Manille pour les intimes. Pourquoi Manille? Je l'ignore moi-même. Émalia n'a pas la consonance asiatique, je sais bien. Je suis Indonésienne, mais pas de souche. Mon père était occidental, mais je ne sais précisément de quel pays, seul Allah (ou Dieu, comme vous voulez) le sait. Je dis ÉTAIT car je ne le connais point. Est-il vivant? Est-il mort? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Dans mon enfance, j'interrogeais constamment ma mère à son sujet, mais n'obtenais que de vagues réponses, et une larme perlait sur sa joue chaque fois. Il était parti, me racontait-elle lorsque j'étais petite, avant de me border, nous trouver un endroit plus convenable pour vivre. Alors je m'inventais des histoires à son sujet. Il était un riche et beau commodore de la marine anglaise, bravant pirates et tempêtes à la recherche 'd'un palais pour ses perles orientales'. "Il a dit à ma mère qu'il reviendrait bientôt!" était ma réplique à tous ceux qui me questionnait sur mon père. Mais les adultes n'avaient pas l'air de me croire. Personne, sauf Mme Thang. Probablement pour cette raison que je l'aimais. Mais à la longue, la petite Manille fini par comprendre que le plus beau et le plus riche commodore de la marine anglaise ne reviendrait probablement jamais chercher ses perles en Indonésie. Et aujourd'hui, à 16 ans, petite Manille devenue grande, n'en parle plus à sa mère et n'a plus espoir qu'il revienne un jour.

Devenue presque adulte et plus raisonnable, j'ai eu la permission de revoir les Thang quotidiennement. Phao a abandonné son rôle de Capitaine de navire pour se faire aubergiste, avec sa femme Mei, mais restait, en contact avec ses jeux d'enfance. Son auberge dans le port était devenue un repère de pirates, Lanh étant la principale cause. Lanh est embarqué dans la piraterie depuis qu'il a 13 ans, pour échapper au destin que sa famille avait tracé pour lui. Il avait été conclu, avant même que Lanh n'apprenne à parler, qu'il serait marié à une de ses lointaines cousines. Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Non pas qu'il n'aimât pas cette cousine, seulement qu'après le mariage, il serait condamné à rester à la demeure familiale. Et Lanh qui ne rêvait que de voyages et d'aventures ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre une pareille existence. Donc Lanh est pirate depuis trois ans maintenant, et on ne le voit que très rarement, malheureusement. Bien sûr, trois ans, cela semble peu. Mais il a le temps de s'en produire des événements en trois ans. C'est long. Très long. Je guette souvent les lueurs des navires dans le port, si parfois je ne verrais pas son ombre par un hublot. Nous avons parfois des nouvelles de lui par des pirates de passages, que Lanh nous envoie à l'auberge. Il a commencé par faire parti des Quarante Voleurs d'Arabie, jusqu'à ce que le réseau soit démantelé. À se qu'on raconte, il aurait été un des plus jeunes membres, mais aussi l'un des plus doué. Il aurait maintenant gagné les Caraïbes, endroit où se trouve la plus grande concentration de pirates. Il serait à bord du navire The Black Pearl, navire le plus redoutable des Caraïbes. Lanh au Caraïbes… Je ne peux toujours pas le croire. Li Ahn non plus.

Li Anh n'ennuie terriblement de son jumeau, ce qui est totalement compréhensible. Mais si on oublie ce détail, elle va très bien. On travaille toutes les deux à l'auberge de Phao. Li adore travailler dans le public. Pour elle, rien n'est plus divertissant que déployer ses charmes aux clients, mais sans rien leur donner, sauf de faux espoirs. "Seulement pour rigoler!" dit-elle chaque fois que Mei le lui reproche. Mais bien qu'elle se la joue, moi je le sais bien, Li Ahn rêve d'être la princesse de notre jeu d'enfance. Elle a beau dire le contraire, elle ne pense qu'à se faire remarquer (de la bonne manière, pas comme au pub de Phao) par un hollandais assistant à la cérémonie lorsque nous allons au temple. Li et moi y apprenons à devenir danseuse sacrée. Faire partie de la prochaine troupe des neufs danseuses de _bedhaya_ qui iraient danser pour le sultan à Bali était notre rêve commun depuis que nous sommes entrées à l'école. J'utilise encore une fois l'imparfait, car je n'y crois plus. Hier, nous avons su les conditions pour être sélectionnées. Je ne peux me rappeler des termes exacts prononcés par les moines, mais en d'autres mots, aucune fille orpheline ne peut être acceptée. Et moi, n'ayant plus de père… Moi qui avait réussi à enfouir loin le souvenir de cet homme, voilà qu'il me revient en plein visage comme une gifle. Li me répète depuis hier que je ne suis pas réellement (ou complètement) orpheline, qu'il ne me manque qu'un seul des deux parents, mais j'ai perdu tout espoir. Manille arrive généralement chez Phao l'air enjoué, mais ce soir, la Manille n'a pas de sourire aux lèvres. J'entre par l'arrière, comme à l'habitude. Ça sent le riz et le poisson frit, comme à l'habitude. Mei me lance un "Bonsoir Manille!", comme à l'habitude. Non, pas comme à l'habitude. Il y a quelque chose de différent dans sa voix, une sorte d'excitation. 

"Beaucoup de clients ce soir?

- Oui, relativement! Et un client spécial aussi… " me dit-elle, une pointe de malice dans le regard.

Un client spécial? Ah bon. Mais vu mon très haut moral ce soir, c'est d'un pas lent que je me dirige vers la salle basse. Mon cœur fait un bond en y entrant, et je fige sur place. Je ne le crois pas. Li Anh entre au même moment. Cri d'exclamation de sa part:

****

"LAAAAAANH!"

~*~*~*~*~

__

Voilà, c'est mon premier chapitre.Jje sais, je sais, aucun personnage de Pirates des Caraïbes, mais je vous promet que ça va venir!!! Qeu serait une fic de PdC sans Jack?!? Fans de Johnny Depp, ne vous inquiétez pas! Les personnages sortent directement de mon imagination, sauf pour le nom de Li Ahn, qui est le nom d'une de mes amies. Laissez moi vos commentaires! Positif ou négatif! Vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer. Mais dites moi pourquoi, que je puisse m'améliorer!!! Je voudrais aussi vous avertir que je ne suis pas une machine à écrire. Au mieux, ce que je pourrais faire, c'est un chapitre par deux semaines. Mais c'est vraiment un minimum!!!

Dernière chose, mais non la moindre., je dédie cette histoire à mes trois copines (les Anciennes) Juliette, Clothilde et Carolin.,( alias LilyClio, Michthys et Déomaï) J'vous adore les filles, vous êtes mes petites princesses à moi!!!

Voilà c'est tout!

P.S. J'oubliais: le surnom d'Émalia, Manille, n'a aucun lien avec la capitale des Philippines! Je trouvais juste ça beau! Là c'est vrai que c'est tout!


	2. Rencontres

Je me sens molle et faible tout à coup. Je remarque à peine que Li me bouscule pour se jeter dans les bras de son jumeau. Je me demande bien ce qui me retient de ne pas en faire autant. J'ai imaginé tellement de fois cette scène pourtant… On dirait que je n'arrive pas a réaliser que cette fois n'est pas un rêve. Le dialogue de mes amis me ramène sur terre.

"Oh là là mon petit frère, comme tu as changé!!! Ma parole, dit Li Anh en l'examinant de la tête au pied, mais tu COMMENCES à ressembler à un homme!!!"

Ça me frappe littéralement. Voilà pourquoi je fige! Il est différent du Lanh de mes souvenirs! J'avais toujours été plus grande que lui, alors que là, il me dépasse d'une bonne tête… Ce n'est pas juste…

"Oh la ferme la petite sœur, hein?" 

C'est Lahn qui parle comme ça? (Je ne parle pas de ce qu'il vient de dire, Li et lui se sont toujours disputés amicalement pour des riens.) Cette voix grave? On dirait qu'elle ne lui appartient pas. Allons, c'est pourtant normal… Tout le monde change avec les années, Lanh aussi voyons! Ce que je peux être bête parfois!

"Je te rappelle, MONSIEUR le pirate, que je suis ton aînée, et que donc tu me dois le respect abso…"

Mais Li s'interrompt. Apparemment, elle a remarqué que Lanh ne l'écoutait plus. La raison de cette inattention? Moi. Il me regarde et m'adresse un sourire radieux. Presque à m'en rendre mal à l'aise.

"Manille! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir! Tu es ravissante!

-…"

Mais pourquoi je ne sais jamais quoi répondre dans ces moments-là moi? Alors je rougis tout bêtement (je suis probablement la seule asiatique à rougir, ayant des origines occidentales) et je baisse les yeux en fixant le bout de mes souliers qui me semble soudainement extrêmement intéressant. 

"C'est ça! Elle, elle est ravissante, mais moi, moi qui suis ta sœur, ta sœur jumelle en plus, je n'ai droit qu'à un "la ferme". Ah mais qu'il est gentil le petit frère!" boude faussement Li Ahn, incapable de dissimuler son petit sourire en coin, trop heureuse qu'il soit de retour pour le bouder réellement.

- C'est donc elle ta chère sœur dont tu nous parles sans arrêt, lance un homme dans le cadre de la porte, dont on ne voit que la silhouette. Et l'autre doit être la fameuse Manille…

- Ah! Capitaine! Vous êtes arrivé! Et oui, je vous présente ma petite (coup de coude de Li Ahn), je veux dire GRANDE SŒUR JUMELLE Li Ahn, et sa meilleure amie Émalia, ou Manille, comme on l'appelle généralement. Les filles, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow! "

Le capitaine en question entre dans la salle. Ooooh! Quel homme que ce capitaine! Il a de la classe! Étrangement, il ne ressemble pas à l'image mentale que je m'étais fait d'un capitaine de navire pirate. Il est grand (pour ça, ça va), plutôt mince (dans ma tête, il était bedonnant et fort), dans la trentaine avancé (imaginaire beaucoup plus vieux), les cheveux foncés aux épaules (gris dans ma tête), du noir sous les yeux (ça ajoute beaucoup à son regard), coiffé d'un chapeau tricorne (j'adore!). Il porte un grand manteau (on y entrerait au moins 4), de grandes bottes repliés (l'air très confortable). Je le répète, il a de la classe! 

"Bienvenue à l'Auberge Thang, Monsieur Sparrow , lance Li Anh d'un ton mielleux.

- Capitaine, CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow, demoiselle. 

- Vous prendrez bien quelques choses à boire Capitaine, repris Li Ahn avec un enthousiasme non contrôlé.

- DU RHUM!!!

- Du quoi?

- DU QUOI?!? Du RHUM voyons! Qu'est-ce qu'un pirate peut boire d'autre? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas?

- Désolé Capitaine, mais il n'y a pas de rhum en Indonésie. Ni même en Asie! répondit Lahn d'un ton enjoué.

- PAS DE RHUM??? Comment vous faites? Je comprends que tu sois parti!

- Dit Lanh, ça goûte quoi le rhum? Est-ce que du saké japonais pourrait faire l'affaire? je demande, ayant retrouvé (finalement) le sens de la parole.

- Sans doute! me répond-il en souriant. Comment ça se fait que vous avez du saké?

- Pur hasard! Un marin nous en a en a laissé deux caisses pleines hier. Aucune idée pourquoi. Faudrait voir avec Phao…

- Apportes-en à Jack, Li.

- Avec plaisir!" minauda celle-ci.

Li sort en courant. Lanh éclate de rire. "Elle changera jamais." murmure-t-il en s'assoyant près du capitaine, qui lui s'entretient avec un autre membre de l'équipage (déduction faite par moi-même.).

"Ne reste pas plantée là, vient me voir. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'ai pas vue… "

Je dois bien y aller. J'avoue que je dois avoir un drôle d'air en plein milieu de la salle, les deux bras ballants, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, fixant le vide. Je tire une chaise pour m'asseoir entre Jack et lui. 

"Alors, petite Manille… Parle-moi. Quoi de neuf dans ta vie depuis deux ans? 

- Très peu de chose en vérité. (je grimace) Je n'ai pas une vie palpitante comme la tienne.

- Ne dit pas ça… Tu danse au temple, c'est pas ce que tu voulais faire? Et en parlant de la danse, c'est pas cette année aussi qu'ils doivent choisir les danseuses?

- Oui effectivement. On a su hier les conditions. Je ne pourrai pas en faire partie, à cause de mon foutu père disparu! Pas d'orpheline!

- Oh non! C'est stupide! Mais tu leur as dit que tu avais toujours ta mère?

- Évidement, mais ce n'est pas assez pour eux. Je suis la honte de ma famille, n'oublie pas …"

Et là bien sûr, il fallait que je me mette à pleurer. Bon, d'accord, pleure est peut-être un grand mot… disons plutôt que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

"Mais non voyons… faut pas pleurer pour ça!!! Ça va s'arranger, tu va voir!!!Et ta mère a tout donné ce qu'elle avait pour que tu sois heureuse, elle vaut bien les deux. Elle est si gentille. Tiens, au fait, comment elle va? ajoute-t-il, sûrement pour changer de sujet.

- Plutôt bien, mais ne pense pas qu'elle sera toujours aussi gentille qu'elle l'était avec toi avant, que je lui répond en m'essuyant les yeux avec le bout de ma manche. (C'est pas le temps d'être triste, Lanh est là!)

- Ah et pourquoi donc?

- Penses y un peu. Tu es un PIRATE! Et tu te souviens pas? Elle voulait pas que je joue avec vous! On dirait qu'elle en a une allergie!

- Ouais, dans un sens, elle a pas tort. On n'a pas un mode de vie très très… exemplaire! fait-il en éclatant de rire. On pille, on saccage, on monte à l'abordage, buvons mes amis yo ho…

- Hem… C'était quoi ça? De la poésie spontanée par Lanh Tang?"

Avant qu'il fasse de la poésie celui-là… Il me regarde, les yeux pétillants de malice, puis prenant des airs de poètes, il répond:

"Je n'ai malheureusement point le bonheur et l'honneur d'avoir composé de si jolies choses…

- Jolies choses? Personnellement, moi je trouve ça plutôt morbide… Sans blague, d'où ça vient?

- C'EST LA MEILLEURE CHANSON DU MONDE!!! fit Jack. (Ah, il écoutait? Apparemment!)"

Il se lève en titubant, peut-être à cause du saké qu'il a eu l'air d'apprécier ("Mais rien ne battra le rhum!"), et commence à chanter (si cela peut s'appeler chanter), bientôt accompagné des membres de l'équipage présents. 

"YO HO! YO HO! VIVE LA PIRATERIE! 

ON PILLE, ON SACCAGE, ON MONTE À L'ABORDAGE! 

BUVONS MES AMIS YO HO! 

ON PILLE LES VILLES, ET PUIS ON LES GRILLE, 

BUVONS MES AMIS YO HO!"

Je dois admettre que la mélodie est entraînante. Pour ce qui est des parole par contre… Un pirate attrape Li par la taille et la fait virevolter au centre de la salle. Le rire tintinnabulé de ma copine se perd parmi les voix! Ça danse, ça se bouscule! Dis donc, elle en fait de l'effet cette chanson!!! Je me retrouve coincée entre Lanh et Jack. 

" VIVE LA PIRATERIE"

Ça y est, il y en a un qui monte sur la table! Oh oh! Charmant profil! Tournez-vous un peu de face, que je vous vois mieux… Ah! déception, côté gauche du visage complètement balafré… Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… Les risques du métiers sans doute!

"YO HO! YO HO!"

Tiens, Li Ahn monte également sur une table, avec un nouveau partenaire de danse. Je pense que je ne l'avais pas vu rire sincèrement comme ça depuis que Lanh est parti! C'est chouette!

"BUVONS MES AMIS YO HO!"

La porte de la taverne s'ouvre au milieu de la tumulte. Oh oh! Catastrophe à l'horizon! C'est ma mère! Elle qui ne voulait pas que je joue aux pirates, voilà que je m'amuse avec de vrais pirates… J'aurai droit à tout un discours ce soir… 

"ON PILLE, ON SACCAGE, ON MONTE À L'ABORDAGE"

Mais curieusement, ce n'est pas sur moi que son regard horrifié est braqué. Ni même sur Lanh, qui a été retrouvé sa jumelle hautement juchée. Elle fixe ma droite. Et à ma droite il y a…

"Vous… ici…je… ne peux pas croire… fait ma mère en tremblant, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

- Tiens donc! Mais qui voilà? Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, Thí Lienh…"

"ET PUIS ON LES GRILLE"

Ma mère recule vers la porte restée ouverte, une main sur sa poitrine, respirant difficilement. Une fois dehors, elle fait demi-tour et cours en direction de la plage.

"YO HO! YO HO! VIVE LA PIRATERIE!"

Une force invisible s'empare de moi. Je m'élance à sa poursuite. Je suis sous le choc. Encore plus grand que celui de tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Qui est cet homme? Comment connaît-il ma mère? Et elle, pourquoi le connaît-elle? Elle connaît un pirate? Comment? Pourquoi? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Je n'entends plus rien, seulement mon cœur qui bat la chamade à m'en donner mal à la tête.

"MAMAN! MAMAN ATTEND! EXPLIQUE-MOI!"

J'arrive sur la plage. Elle n'est plus là! Oui! Elle est affalée sur un rocher, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je la rejoins, ne me préoccupant pas du point qui me ronge les côtes.

"Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui c'est cet homme? Comment tu le connais? Pourquoi l'avoir vu t'a fait cet effet? Dis-moi!"

Elle relève la tête et plante son regard dans le mien. Elle murmure en un souffle:

"Émalia… c'est ton père.

- PARDON?!?"

****

~*~*~*~*~

__

Je sais je sais, vous avez attendu très longtemps! C'est la faute de mon prof de philo qui pose des questions trop difficiles à son examen!!! Je ne peux plus écrire dans son cours, je dois écouter maintenant… Pas que ça me tente… Enfin, il est là ce deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Encore une fois, vos commentaires seront appréciés, autant les positifs que les négatifs! Il s'agit de ma première fanfic, elle est pas parfaite!

Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de lire!


	3. Littérature et Pourquoi

****

CHAPITRE TROIS

LITTÉRATURE ET POURQUOI

Je ne vois presque plus rien. Seulement que quelques rayons de lune éclairent la baie. Il y a un bon moment que je suis là. Ma mère est repartie vers le village, sans me donner plus d'explications. Trop aimable. Merci maman de me laisser dans un état de choc, les pensées plus emmêlées que les cheveux de la vieille Choo, et la tête qui va sans doute fendre bientôt. Pourtant, une phrase me revient toujours en tête. Mon père est ici. Dans ce village. Est-ce une coïncidence qu'il soit revenu? Après 16 ans? 16 ans à me laisser me questionner sur mes origines, à me demander si j'étais normale, à me faire insulter, à défendre mes droits, mon honneur, ma famille, ou du moins, ce qui en restait. Elle aurait pu me le dire… je suis assez vieille maintenant. J'aurais compris. Juste me dire son nom. Juste me dire ce qu'il était. 

Une goutte tombe sur ma joue. Une autre sur mon bras. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Et c'est l'averse. J'ai un faible sourire. (J'en suis encore capable? Je l'ignorais, sincèrement.) Avez-vous remarqué qu'il pleut toujours dans les moments dramatiques? Ça m'a frappé, dans presque tous les livres anglais que j'ai lus, il pleut lorsqu'un personnage est extrêmement triste, ou nostalgique, ou dépressif, peu importe.

Comment peut-il être venu ici, précisément. Est-ce que c'est Lanh qui l'aurait amené? Il a beau être un excellent pirate, je doute qu'il ait autant d'influence. Ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence. C'est trop… Et il fallait que ma mère entre lorsqu'il était là. Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis sa fille? La fille de Thí Lienh je veux dire. Pas la sienne, puisque je doute fort qu'il se soit un jour imaginé qu'il ait pu avoir eu un enfant à l'autre bout du monde… Ou peut-être qu'il savait. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas abandonné ma mère tout de suite. Peut-être qu'il m'avait déjà vu, bébé. Peut-être. 

AAAAAAAAh! Ça me donne mal à la tête!!! Il y a trop d'idées dedans!!! Je ne pourrais pas faire le vide? Ou recommencer et ignorer le tout? J'ai envie d'hurler (et je le fais).

"POURQUOI??? POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI???"

Et je me mets à pleurer. Génial. Rien de mieux que de pleurer en cette merveilleuse soirée où je me tourmente à savoir qui je suis. On croit toujours que ces situations n'arrivent que dans les livres. Pas à nous. Jamais à nous. J'aurais tout de même dû prévoir qu'avec un père absent depuis ma naissance (ou peut-être pas, ça reste à voir) et une mère si secrète à son égard que l'histoire classique pouvait se produire dans ma vie. 

Non, il ne devait pas savoir. Sinon il serait revenu avant. Du moins je l'espère. Ou peut-être pas. C'est un pirate après tout. Mon père, un pirate… Beaucoup mieux que le plus riche commodore de la marine hollandaise! J'ai soudainement envie de rire! Si mes petites amies d'enfance savaient cela! 'Et toi, Manille, il est quoi ton père? Moi le mien est poissonnier.' Moi le mien il est PIRATE! Je rigole toute seule sous la pluie (tiens, c'est vrai, il pleut), imaginant la scène. Si elles avaient su! Plus jamais elles auraient ri de moi, puisque mon grand méchant papa pirate les aurait volées et pillées!! Ha Ha!

J'ai tellement envie de le connaître davantage! Qu'il me raconte ses voyages, ses aventures… Mais en même temps, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir pourquoi il a laissé ma mère. Et voilà que je retombe dans la déprime. Évolution psychologique d'un personnage, typique d'un roman anglais… C'est tout moi ca. Être profondément désespérée, mais faire de la littérature en même temps. 'Tu es impossible Manille.' comme me disait ma mère. 

Je me demande comment elle va en ce moment même. Ça a du être tout un choc pour elle aussi. Peut-être pire. Non, quand même pas. Différent. Son ancien… on ne peut dire mari… partenaire? Partenaire serait sans doute le bon mot. Encore de la littérature. Je devrais écrire des livres en indonésien, ne pouvant plus être danseuse. Oh! Mais si mon père est revenu, est-ce que cela pourrait faire l'affaire? Non, sans doute. Ils m'ont tout de même eu hors des lois. Pourquoi l'a-t-il abandonnée? Pourquoi M'A-T-Il abandonnée (s'il savait que j'existais, bien sûr)?

"MANILLE??? MAAAAAAANIIIIIIILLE?"

Ne manquait plus qu'elle. Ah! pourquoi ai-je toujours deux sentiments contradictoires en moi? (j'aimerais aussi savoir le nombre de pourquoi je me suis demandé ce soir…) D'un côté, j'ai envie de tout connaître sur mon père, de l'autre je lui en veux terriblement de nous avoir laissées. Je compatie avec ma mère, mais je lui en veux de m'avoir tout caché. Et là, j'ai envie de tout raconter à Li Ahn, mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à affronter la réalité, dans le monde extérieur, hors de mes pensées je veux dire. 

"_G_u'est-_z_e que _dz_u fais? Il y a un mo_mmm_ent que _dz_u es partie, non?"

Apparemment, elle a ambitionné sur le saké. Elle zigzague énormément. Peut-être évite-t-elle les trous d'eau. Ah! Non, puisqu'elle vient de mettre le pied dans un énorme, et n'a pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte. Et avec son accent de soûlon, difficile de se tromper.

"_Dz_u _z_avais _g_u'il pleu_vvv_ait _Mmm_anille? _Z_epuis un pet_z_it bout_te_? Et _g_ue _dz_u ri_z_ques d'att_rrr_aper la crève si _dz_u rentres pas?"

La voilà qui sermonne maintenant. Je suis sur le point de lui faire la remarque que dans l'état où elle est, elle devrait s'abstenir de me faire ce genre de discours, mais comme elle parle sans arrêt (ce qui n'est pas du au fait de l'alcool, mais bien de sa personnalité ordinaire), je me tais. De toutes façons, je n'ai guère envie de parler.

"_Bv_iens avec moi, _Mmm_ei a fait de la soupe de poi_zz_on pour les voya_d_geurs de nuit_e_, quoi que je dou_ttt_e que b_ou_coup d'entre _z_eux aient le courage de pousser 'a porte. Les _mmm_embres de la Perle _sss_ont un TOUT PET_S_IT PEU BRUYANTS!" dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Effectivement, si tous les autres sont comme elle, les passants seront effrayés!

"T_z_u savais t_z_u que Gibbs était un ancien marin pour l'An_guele_terre? Je me _z_ouviens p'us trop en quelle _aaa_nnée, mais il a ch_aaa_ngé de camp. J'avoue que j'aurais fait… pareil."

Personnellement, je m'en fous. Elle ne doit pas s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle continue. À vrai dire, je viens de réaliser que de rentrer à la taverne pour manger de la soupe signifiait revoir l'équipage de la Perle Noire. Et dans cet équipage… 

"Et Anama_rrriii_a est la _sss_eule femme à être admise à bord de la Perle, mis à part euh… comment qu'_a_ _s_ss'appelle déjà? Eli_zzz…_abeth! Ouais, _ccc_'est _z_a, _HÉ_lizabeth, qui avait _t'_été faite prisonnière par B_aaa_rbossa."

Je TENTE de m'arrêter (impossible car elle me traîne). Faire face immédiatement à la réalité ne me sourit pas du tout. Je ne veux vraiment pas y aller. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, après une nuit de sommeil peut-être (vais-je être capable de dormir, là est la question) mais pas maintenant. 

"Barbossa, _c't'_un aut_'_e pirate qui a été cap'taine de la Perle avant _Dz_ack. Mais là c'est _Dz_ack qui la lui a reprise. Il l'a t_uuu_é, pour une histoire d_z_'île et de trésor _artizèck_, ou que_ck_ chose comme _ççç_a, j'ai pas tout_e_ compris."

Évidemment, quand on est saoule à ce point là… Je me demande comment elle a tout de même réussi à retenir tout ça.

"Parlant de _Dz_ack, c'est un t_s_ype vraiment _gggééé_nial. _Y_é beau, et inte_lllllll_igent en plu_sss_. Mais _yé _vi_eeeuuu_x C'est _z_uste plate un peu, pa_sk_'il pourrait _t_'être mon père…

- Justement, c'est le mien."

Effet choc. Li Ahn s'arrête, ou plutôt fige. Une main en l'air, un pied dans un trou d'eau, la bouche grande ouverte, les cheveux collés sur la figure par la pluie, elle a une de ses allures! Dans un autre contexte, j'éclaterais de rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? (elle a l'air totalement lucide, tout à coup)

- Jack Sparrow. C'est mon père.

- Ben voyons donc. Comment ça? Depuis quand?

- Depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis que ma mère me l'a annoncé.

- Ça se peut pas. Tu dois avoir trop bu pour dire des choses pareilles.

- Li Ahn, c'est toi qui a bu, pas moi. Et c'est la vérité. Et si tu veux bien m'excuser, moi je ne suis pas prête à affronter ça maintenant. Je m'en vais ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie de le voir tout de suite. Mais toi tu peux y retourner. Te gênes pas pour moi. Seulement, pas un mot sur ce que je viens de te dire, d'accord? 

- Promis, je l'oublie dès que tu pars. Mais… Émalia… tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne, peu importe où tu vas?

Ah… je la reconnais. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est ma meilleure amie. Autant elle peut être égocentrique parfois, autant d'autres fois, tu as l'impression qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte sur cette terre!

" Merci Li, mais je préfère être seule. Tu comprends?

- Parfaitement, fait-elle en faisant un pas en avant. Mais fait attention à toi, d'accord? On se revoit demain."

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front, me serre dans ses bras.

"Ça va aller Manille, je te connais."

Puis elle retourne vers la taverne. Je n'ai aucunement peur qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. 

En attendant, moi, je ne sais pas où aller. Je ne rentre pas à la taverne. Ça non, pas question. Pas tout de suite. Chez moi? Non plus. Pas envie de voir ma mère. Ni chez Mme Tang. Elle posera tout plein de questions sur mon état d'âme.

Je tourne, de droite, à gauche, retour à droite, puis encore à gauche. Je ne vais tout de même pas passer la nuit ici, d'autant plus qu'il pleut. En me tournant vers les collines, j'aperçois la vieille cabane de Choo. Encore une fois ce soir, on dirait qu'une force invisible se fait sentir. J'ai la certitude que c'est là que je dois aller. Je sais que j'y serai bien accueillie. 

~*~*~

Après une heure de marche à me poser toujours les mêmes questions, j'arrive à la demeure de Choo.

"Entre, je t'attendais. fait-elle, avant même que je ne lève la main pour frapper à la porte. J'ai fait du thé, ainsi qu'un feu. Tu ne dois pas rester trempée."

Autant j'éprouve un profond respect pour cette femme, autant parfois elle me fait peur. Épeurante, mais rassurante à la fois. Ses petits yeux perçants semblent lire jusqu'au fond de mon âme. Avec un sourire édenté, elle m'invite à m'asseoir près du feu. Elle me tend une tasse de thé avec ses mains tremblantes. Elle est maigre. Très maigre. Ses longs (et emmêlés) cheveux noirs tombent sur son dos courbé. Mais malgré son allure frêle, elle dégage une puissance extraordinaire.

"Mme Choo, je…

- Shhhhhh! me coupe-t-elle en posant son doigt osseux sur mes lèvres. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, et je sais que tu veux aussi en savoir plus. Mais chaque chose en son temps, jolie perle" me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon genou et s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je me tais. Elle sait ce que je pense. Je prends une gorgée de thé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mis dedans, mais il me réchauffe énormément, et démêle mon esprit. Énormément. Il me fait voir clair. Il fallait que je vienne ici pour le trouver. Je le sais maintenant. Je veux connaître mon père.

~*~*~*~*~

__

Je sais je sais, je me fais attendre. C'est moi la pire, vous risquez de perdre le fil de l'histoire, et par le fait même l'intérêt de lire la fic. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je n'ai que mes cours de français généraux, et comme je ne veux pas devenir auteure, je n'ai pas de cours en "manière-de-faire-parler-les-gens-saoûls"… j'espère que ça a bien été quand même… Je vous promet que la prochaine update vas être plus rapide, je suis en congé jusqu'au 21 janvier! Oui oui!!! Ha ha, bonheur total! Vive le cégep!


	4. Je marche, Tu marches, Il marche, Nous p...

"Hum… Capitaine Sparrow. Puis-je vous déranger un moment? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. C'est au sujet de Thí Lienh. Cette femme est ma mère. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissiez hier soir. Cette rencontre a semblé la choquer. J'ai été lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ma répondu que la raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté si précipitamment la taverne était votre présence. Elle m'a affirmé que… que vous étiez mon père."

Je suis en route vers le port. Depuis hier, j'essaie de trouver une version potable pour lui présenter la situation. Et parti comme cela, ça risque d'être un "Bonjour Monsieur Sparrow, je suis Émalia, vous vous souvenez de moi hier? Enfin bref, je suis votre fille." si je ne trouve pas autre chose…

Ah non! Je viens de mettre le pied dans une flaque d'eau. Tiens, c'est vrai, il ne pleut plus. J'aime la pluie, mais lorsqu'il pleut trop, il y a des inondations. Et ça, logiquement, ça n'est pas souhaitable. Ça cause des dégâts énormes! L'année dernière, par exemple, il a plu deux semaines durant. Le village a été endommagé plus que jamais. La maison de notre voisin a même décidé (ou a probablement été forcée) d'aller se balader en mer. Nous avons quitté nos demeures pour aller tous nous réfugier au temple, en haut de la colline (la même où réside la vieille Choo). Il a fallu plus de trois mois pour remettre "en ordre". Et encore là, on ne pouvait pas parler de réel village. Ce fut catastrophique.

Et là, il fallait bien sûr que je repense à ma situation (le mot _catastrophique_ m'y a fait revenir, puisque je trouve qu'il la qualifie bien… C'est fou le nombre de liens qu'on peut faire dans notre tête!). Mais j'ai tout de même passé un bon 5 MINUTES à songer à autre chose. Songer… Penser… Ces mots-là m'impressionnent. Ils signifient tellement de choses. Ce sont des portes par lesquelles notre esprit peut s'évader, loin du monde réel. Combien de temps pouvons-nous rester à songer comme ça, sautant d'un événement à un autre (ou d'une catastrophe à une autre, tout dépendant des circonstances, comme c'est le cas en ce moment)… Et le temps file, mais nous ne nous en apercevons pas, trop absorbés dans nos songes. On y est si bien (mais encore une fois, tout dépend ce à quoi on pense, question de contexte). C'est comme la lecture. Elle nous transporte dans un autre univers, futur, présent ou passé. On s'imagine dans la peau de notre personnage préféré, qui est notre idole parce qu'il est soit une version améliorée de ce que nous sommes dans la réalité, soit une personne qui est complètement différente de nous, mais qui ressemble à quelqu'un de notre entourage. Certaines mauvaises langues disent que les gens qui lisent le font parce qu'ils sont incapables de penser par eux-mêmes. Je suis entièrement en désaccord. La preuve est que je lis fréquemment (en anglais et en indonésien) et que je viens de faire un peu plus d'une heure à ne faire que songer (et marcher). Et à me changer les idées (enfin, du mieux que je peux). Parfois, je peux même y passer un après-midi complet. J'adore. Mais comme j'arrive au village dans quelques instants, je devrais remettre la rêverie à plus tard et me concentrer à l'imagination et à la visualisation de la scène qui va suivre dans peu de temps.

Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade lorsque j'entre dans le village. (Je ne sais pas encore ce que je lui dirai). Je me fraye difficilement un chemin parmi la foule qui s'attroupe aux kiosques du marché. (Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais lui dire.) En passant, je m'arrête acheter un fruit frais. Cela me donne une raison pour perdre (ou gagner, toujours selon le point de vue) du temps. Je m'assoie sur une pierre entre deux tentes et tente (vocabulaire légèrement redondant, à éviter si je me lance dans l'écriture un jour) de trouver, sérieusement, une façon d'annoncer au capitaine d'un bateau de pirates qu'il a eu un enfant avec une indonésienne, un soir (j'imagine) il y a 16 ans. Dit de cette manière, la tâche me semble impossible à réaliser.

Malheureusement, j'ai vite fini d'avaler le tout. Il me faut continuer ma route. Mais suis-je vraiment obligée de continuer? Qu'est-ce que cela peut changer? Personne ne me force. J'étais bien avant, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Et lui, mon cher papa, il est pirate donc il va probablement s'en foutre au plus haut point. Et si j'ignore cette nouvelle réalité, qui le saura? Ma mère, Choo… C'est tout? Ah non, Li Ahn. Mais même là. Cela ne les regarde pas. Pourquoi m'en faire pour si peu alors? Pourquoi tout chambouler? Honnêtement, ça ne changera rien. Je rebrousse donc chemin, me dirigeant vers chez ma maison, convaincue de prendre la bonne décision.

Mais voilà que je m'arrête brusquement. J'ai oublié quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui le sait, et qui ne s'en moque pas, et dont je ne peux pas me débarrasser si facilement. Quelqu'un qui me suivra, et qui me rappellera toujours cet événement. Moi. Je pourrai mentir aux Thang, au village, à l'île, à l'Indonésie entière, à tous les habitants de ce monde, mais je ne pourrai pas me mentir à moi-même. Je peux essayer de me faire changer d'opinion, je peux peut-être m'en convaincre, me faire croire que ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour le mieux, mais je sais qu'une petite partie de moi saura que j'ai tort, et regrettera toujours de ne pas avoir saisi le moment opportun. Je m'en voudrai. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre après tout? Rien. Je refais le petit bout de chemin que j'avais pris, en sens inverse. 

J'arrive finalement au port. Il me prend une folle envie d'aller me réfugier sur la plage, histoire de réfléchir encore un peu, question de retarder le moment fatidique. Mais non! Ce ne serait que repousser les difficultés à plus tard, et comme me disait ma mère lorsque je perdais confiance en moi, ce ne serait qu'un signe de lâcheté. Je fais donc deux ou trois pas qui m'éloignent du sentier pour rejoindre la mer. Allons à la taverne. Peut-être sont-ils encore là… Mais là, j'entre par devant ou par derrière à la taverne? Je suis une cliente ou une serveuse, dans cette circonstance? Je n'ai toutefois pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Quelqu'un m'interpelle, "malencontreusement" du côté où je me suis formellement interdit d'aller rêvasser une fois de plus, retardant INVOLONTAIREMENT le fameux instant où je me retrouverai face à face avec celui qui m'a si gentiment oublié pendant 16 longues années (et elle se lance dans la poésie mesdames et messieurs!). 

"MANILLE!" répète la voix. Je me retourne, trouvant l'occasion comme une bonne excuse pour aller sur la plage. Et je reste surprise. C'est Lanh qui m'appelle. Je n'avais pas reconnu sa nouvelle voix. Je souris. J'avais (presque) oublié qu'il était ici. S'il m'accompagne dans cette épreuve, ce sera sans doute moins pénible. Il est assis sur un rocher sur le rivage en compagnie de deux autres personnes. Je le rejoins, essayant tant bien que mal d'arrêter de trembler et de retrouver ma respiration normale.

"Tu es partie si vite hier que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te souhaiter bonne nuit, me dit-il, l'air légèrement coupable. Mais! Tu as une toute petite mine ce matin! Tu vas bien?

-  Je t'assure, ça n'est rien. Et toi?

-  Tout va bien! Il fait beau, tu es là, Li aussi, manquerait que le petit verre de rhum et ce serait le bonheur parfait.

-  Ah ça, effectivement, vous manquez quelques choses en Asie, fait le compagnon de Li. Ah mais Lahn, ne nous a pas présenté. Tom Scalemore, pour vous servir mademoiselle, dit-il en baisant ma main comme si j'étais une grande dame.

-  Êtes-vous sûr d'être pirate, Monsieur Scalemore? 

-  Ne vous laissez pas avoir par ses grands airs, Manille, il est un pirate, comme nous tous!!! Il veut seulement montrer qu'il est descendant de famille noble, répond l'autre pirate, qui est en réalité une femme. Laissez tomber le MONSIEUR long comme mon bras. Tom va faire l'affaire, et Anamaria pour moi sera bien.

-  Eh bien! Heureuse de vous connaître. Et vous, vous pouvez me tutoyer."

La conversation continue entre les trois pirates, au sujet des origines de Tom et d'Anamaria. Heureusement qu'ils ne me demandent pas les miennes, je serais bien embêtée. Comment je vais faire? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire?

"Manille, tu es sûre que ça va? me demande Lanh, l'air réellement inquiet.

-  Oui oui, je vais très bien. J'aimerais parler avec le capitaine Sparrow, est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais le trouver?" 

Ils me regardent d'un air étrange. Je ne me demande même pas pourquoi. Ça doit être effectivement bien étrange d'entendre que je désire parler à Jack, lorsqu'on ne connaît pas l'histoire…

"En ce moment même, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il a quitté le bateau tout à l'heure et je ne l'ai pas revu. Et vous?" fait Lanh. Malheureusement, personne ne sait. Mon cœur effectue un petit bond dans ma poitrine. Ça n'est pas de ma faute si je ne lui parle pas, je ne l'ai pas trouvé! (je ne l'ai pas cherché très fort non plus je dois dire…)

"Ah! Il est là, revenant du village! s'exclame Tom, provoquant saut périlleux extraordinaire de mon cœur, suivi d'une chute dans le vide sans filet (effet désagréable). 

-  Ah! Merci beaucoup. À tout à l'heure!"

Je pars sous les regards intrigués des pirates. L'angoisse m'envahit de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? (question thème de la journée apparemment.) Je me dirige vers le quai où Jack semble aller lui aussi. Puis, il se retourne vivement vers moi. Je sursaute.

"Tiens, Manille… Je t'attendais plus tôt. Viens trésor, on va bavarder."

Il sait. 

Il sait de quoi je veux lui parler, j'en suis sûre. J'essaie de lui sourire et d'avoir l'air neutre, mais cela me demande un effort surhumain, et je doute que le résultat en vaille la peine. Il s'assoit au bout du quai, mais moi je reste debout. Mes jambes tremblent tellement que j'ai l'impression que si je les plie, elles vont céder et je vais me retrouver à l'eau, et disons que j'ai assez fait trempette hier soir…

"Monsieur Sparrow, je…

-  Ne sais pas par où commencer n'est-ce pas? me dit-il, souriant pour se moquer de moi (sûrement du à mon air stupéfait. Pourquoi les gens devinent toujours tout ce que je pense?)

-  Vous n'avez pas tort. Effectivement, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Ou plutôt, je sais quoi vous dire, mais je ne sais pas comment. Moi qui dit toujours trop de mots pour ce que j'ai à dire, voilà que je n'en trouve plus un seul.

-  Commences par le début. Comment t'appelles-tu?

-  Émalia Kwoan, répondis-je en soupirant et en roulant les yeux au ciel à la question jugée soi-disant stupide.

-  Et tes parents?

-  Thi Líenh Kwoan.

-  Pas de père? me dit-il, un faux sourire étonné aux lèvres. Il veut me le faire dire.

-  Hem… bien… en fait… hem… c'est, c'est assez complexe comme, hem… situation… Vous, hem… vous connaissiez ma mère… Elle m'a dit hier qui vous étiez… hem…

-  Donc, ton père c'est…

-  C'est…eh bien… hem… c'est…"

Je ne peux pas le dire. Ça ne veut pas sortir. J'en suis incapable. Et lui qui me regarde, prenant plaisir à me voir faire tant d'effort. Je m'assois lourdement et me laisse tomber sur le dos en poussant un énorme soupir. Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Pour me rendre mal à l'aise, c'est réussi.

"Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche, et en plus, vous faites exprès.

-  Ta réflexion ne m'atteint pas. Continues, je te signale que tu n'as toujours pas fini ta phrase.

-  C'est vous, mon père. Content maintenant?

-  Tu vois, t'en es pas morte, pour 4 petits mots.

-  Peut-être pas, mais si je ne retrouve pas ma respiration bientôt, ce sera le cas.

-  Une autre? Tombes pas à l'eau, ça va être encore MOI qui devrai aller te chercher!

-  Heum… je crois que j'ai manqué quelque chose, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. Jamais vous êtes venu me…

-  Oublies ça, c'est une autre histoire. Alors. Tu dois vouloir savoir l'histoire, non?

-  Je dois vous avouer que ça m'intéresse… étonnant, n'est-ce pas?"

Jack me sourit, laissant voir ses nombreuses dents en or. Non, décidément, il n'a rien d'un père ordinaire.

"  Malheureusement, La Perle part ce soir. Alors, tu peux toujours venir avec nous, tu auras toooouuuus les détails que tu veux avoir. Sinon, tu restes ici, et tu te contentes de la version de ta mère. Seulement, je te garantie pas que la version soit exacte. Savvy?

-  Et, ce voyage, il serait… long?

- On sait jamais trésor. 3 semaines, 3 mois, 3 ans. Tout dépend de la grande bleue…

-  Laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir…"

Je me lève en lui adressant un bref sourire. Lui s'allonge sur le dos, un bras sous la tête, l'autre sur son ventre. Dans son cas, la situation n'a pas l'air de l'incommoder plus que ça. Je retourne sur la plage, aller me rafraîchir un peu. Tiens, Lanh  est là! J'avais complètement oublié. Il est seul maintenant. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de parler de toute l'histoire avec Anamaria et Sir Tom Scalemore.

"Aye Manille! Ça va… pas très bien à ce que je vois…"

Je bouge la tête pour dire non. Et je craque sous la pression. Je lui explique tout.  Mais, contrairement à ce que j'attendais,  ses yeux s'agrandissent.

"Tu vas venir en mer avec nous???

-  Je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite. Ça risque d'être long…

-  Ah oui mais c'est tellement génial l'océan! L'horizon à perte de vue. Tu te sens libre, libre comme l'air… Tu dois venir Manille" me dit-il d'une voix douce. 

Je peux lire dans ses yeux "s'il te plaît Émalia". Ils brillent. Je lui souris, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'y vais. Tant pis pour la danse, tant pis pour ma mère (elle le mérite), tant pis pour tout. Je pars. Connaître mon père et son monde, comme je l'avais décidé. Ce soir, Émalia Kwoan-Sparrow a rendez-vous avec l'horizon!


	5. Lettres de départ

****

CHAPITRE CINQ

LETTRES DE DÉPART

Maman,

Je pars. Pas la peine de prendre 56 détours pour te le dire. Je pars. Je veux le connaître. Peut-être que ça te déçoit. Peut-être veux-tu m'en empêcher. Peut-être crois-tu que je suis complètement cinglée de vouloir connaître un homme comme lui. Mais vois-tu maman, si tu avais répondu à mes questions, si tu m'avais parlé de lui un peu, si tu n'avais pas fait semblant qu'il n'existait pas, peut-être que cela n'arriverait pas. Seulement je veux savoir d'où je viens. Et comme tu ne veux pas me le dire, je dois aller voir ailleurs. C'est important pour moi. Plus que tout. Je ne peux plus faire comme si ça ne me dérangeait pas, parce que maintenant, j'ai la chance de pouvoir savoir. Je veux savoir maman. Est-ce que tu comprends?

Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Dans trois semaines, dans trois mois, dans trois ans, jamais… Mais je dois y aller. 

Ta fille qui t'aime,

Émalia

Un peu plus et je signais Émalia Kwoan Sparrow. Mais je crois que ça aurait été trop fort pour elle. C'est étrange ce que je ressens en ce moment. Un mélange de colère, de tendresse, de peine et de vengeance. Je lui en veux tellement de m'avoir tout caché, d'avoir tout ignoré pendant 16 ans. Je lui en veux d'avoir été la risée de la ville, de m'avoir donné de faux espoirs. Mais en même temps, je me sens coupable de la laisser comme ça, toute seule. Le choc a du être aussi terrible pour elle que pour moi. Peut-être que je devrais rester ici pour la soutenir…

NON Émalia, tu as décidé de savoir. Et c'est tout à fait normal de vouloir connaître son père. Tant pis pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à pas tout me cacher. C'est important pour moi. Elle doit comprendre. Il _faut_ qu'elle comprenne.

Je plie le petit bout de papier. J'espère qu'elle saura le lire. Elle a de la difficulté, il y a longtemps qu'elle a appris, et elle en perd l'habitude avec le temps. Je sors de la taverne de Phao (et oui, j'y étais encore! Ma vie se déroule entre le temple pour la danse et l'auberge!) et prends le chemin pour aller chez moi. À l'heure qu'il est, ma mère doit être chez les Van Der Beken pour faire leur ménage. J'ai la voie libre pour préparer mes choses. Je pars pour longtemps. Et tout à coup, je suis toute excitée! Je pars à l'aventure! Comme dans mes jeux d'enfance! Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça arriverait un jour! Ça se passe dans les livres, pas dans la vraie vie! Mais apparemment que si puisque c'est le cas. 

Je gambade jusqu'à notre petite demeure à l'est de la ville. Je frappe, au cas où, en espérant de tout mon cœur que personne ne me réponde. La porte ouvre. Mon cœur s'emballe et je me mets à trembler.

"Ah, petite mademoiselle Kwoan, c'est vous. C'est terminé, vous pouvez entrer."

Soulagement total. Il ne s'agit que du couvreur. La pluie diluvienne a dû percer le toit hier soir. Il me salue jusqu'à terre et sort. J'entre à mon tour et je m'effondre sur le banc. J'ai eu si peur de me retrouver face à face avec ma mère… Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire. J'aurais été figée, comme je le fais tout le temps dans des situations inattendues, probablement… 

J'entre dans ma chambre et j'attrape tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. J'ai besoin de tout, finalement, puisque je pars vivre ailleurs. Voilà, je suis prête. Oh non! Pas tout à fait. Mia me regarde. Qui est Mia? Mia, c'est ma poupée. Je l'ai toujours eu. C'était mon seul vrai jouet. Elle avait appartenue à ma grand-mère. Mia a toujours été la seule à savoir comme ça me faisait mal de ne pas avoir de père. J'avais beau croire à mes histoires le jour, mais presque tous les soirs, je les racontais à Mia et je me rendais compte qu'elles n'étaient pas vraies. Et je pleurais en silence. Avec elle. Elle seule savait. 

J'avais développé des talents pour faire passer une émotion différente, pour avoir l'air de ne pas me préoccuper de ma situation. Comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. En Occident, je crois que ces gens-là s'appellent des comédiens. Je jouais à la comédienne avec tout le monde, mais pas avec Mia. Il y a longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé. J'ai arrêté de raconter des histoires et j'ai cessé de me tourmenter l'esprit avec ça. Je n'avais plus de chagrin à lui faire part, puisque j'avais presque tout oublié… Mais là, tout a refait surface soudainement.

Je m'assoie tranquillement sur ma paillasse et prends délicatement la poupée dans mes bras. Je lui souris un moment et je la serre fort contre mon cœur. Et je lui raconte par pensée les événements des derniers jours. Elle sourit aussi, je le sens. Comme si elle savait déjà. D'ailleurs, lorsque j'étais petite, elle savait déjà tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, mais je lui racontais quand même. 

"Et maintenant que je suis grande, je pars le rencontrer. C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas? Connaître son monde, le monde dans lequel je faisais semblant d'être avec Lahn et Li Ahn. On va faire un long voyage!" 

J'ai un mouvement pour la mettre dans mon paquet, mais je me retiens. Je dépose le tas de vêtements et de couvertures ficelé par terre et prends Mia dans mes deux mains, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. 

"Non, tu dois rester ici. Pour supporter maman. Pour ne pas qu'elle m'oublie. Pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule. Trop seule. Tu comprends?"

Oui, elle comprend. Elle comprend toujours tout. Je dépose un baiser sur le front de chiffon de Mia et la dépose à côté de la lettre, sur la table. Je jette un regard circulaire dans la pièce. J'ai le cœur gros, tout à coup. Une larme perle sur ma joue. Mais Mia me sourit, m'encourageant à partir à l'aventure. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil et je sors en courant. 

J'éclate de rire! Ça va être merveilleux! Et je cours jusqu'à la plage, même s'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour le rendez-vous fixé avec Lanh! J'enlève mes sandales et je cours vers la mer. Ouh là là! Elle est froide! Sûrement à cause de la pluie d'hier. 

Hier. Tout ça, c'est depuis hier seulement. À la même heure hier, je me préparais pour aller travailler à la taverne. Tiens! D'ailleurs, je devrais aller avertir Phao que je ne serai pas là pour un bout. Et Li Ahn aussi! Oh! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me manquer celle-là! Je vais lui écrire souvent, bien que j'ignore si j'aurai un moyen de lui faire parvenir les lettres.

Je retourne sur le sable encore un peu humide et regarde le soleil les yeux presque fermés. Il réchauffe mes joues, ça me fait du bien. Je m'assoie sur une pierre et ressort un petit bout de papier. Il est vraiment petit, Li Ahn n'aura qu'une petite lettre. Mais à elle, je n'ai pas besoin de lui écrire dans le moindre détail. 

__

Bonjour Li! Petite note courte. Je pars ce soir avec l'équipage de la Perle. (je vois déjà ses yeux ronds en lisant ces mots)_ J'ai décidé que je voulais faire connaissance avec mon père. Tant pis pour la danse au temple, mais j'aimerais que tu avertisses le professeur pour qu'elle sache que je suis partie avec MON PÈRE!!! Te rends-tu compte??? MON PÈRE! J'EN AI UN!!! On se revoit bientôt, je l'espère! Le plus tôt sera le mieux! Prends soin de ma mère. Je t'aime. Tu me manques déjà. Manille_

Ça suffira. Je sais qu'elle va comprendre. J'aimerais tant qu'elle m'accompagne. La situation serait moins difficile à affronter. Heureusement qu'il y a Lanh. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Je pars à l'aventure! Je ne le réaliste toujours pas je crois. C'est pour ça que je me le répète sans arrêt. Je retourne à la taverne en entrant par la cuisine. 

"Bonjour Phao! As-tu vu Li par hasard?

- Ah non, elle était ici il y a quelques heures, mais elle est allée au marché. Que veux-tu?

- Bah, j'ai une lettre à lui remettre. Tu pourras la lui donner?

- Bien sûr! Tu sembles de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui, petite sœur."

J'ai un léger sursaut à ce nom. Même si je n'étais pas aussi proche de lui que Li et Lanh, Phao m'a toujours considéré de la famille. Mon cœur se serre une fois de plus à l'idée de quitter ce village rempli de gens que j'aime. Mais je lui réponds par un sourire radieux.

"Effectivement. Mais c'est une mauvaise chose en même temps. Tu devras me trouver une remplaçante pour quelques mois…"

Il semble triste, mais il sourit quand même. 

"Lanh m'avait averti. C'est pour le mieux, je suis très content pour toi." Il s'approche et me serre très fort dans ses bras. Il dépose un baiser sur ma tête et me prend par les deux épaules. "Allez, vas-y ma petite sœur! Après toutes ses années, tu le mérites!"

"Je te ramènerai une bouteille de rhum!" fais-je en fermant la porte de la cuisine.

Et je me retrouve face à face avec Mme Thang. Elle a la mine grave. Mon sourire chavire. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. Elle doit savoir. Elle doit avoir parlé à ma mère. J'ai peur de sa réaction. 

"Tu as pris ta décision?" me dit-elle. 

Je ne me demande pas comment elle a appris, elle a dû deviner, comme tous les gens devinent ce que je pense. Je fais un léger signe de tête affirmatif. Elle a un petit sourire tendre. 

"Ça va. C'est compréhensible, et normal. Tout le monde veut connaître son père. Tu veux sûrement aussi savoir toute l'histoire. Le pourquoi, le quand, le comment… Tu auras la version de Jack en personne…" Elle sort deux enveloppes de son sac. "Le point de vue de ta mère…"

Je prends l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai l'impression de tenir un objet sacré. Le secret de ma mère. 

"Et l'autre?

- L'autre, c'est ma version à moi. Objective. Sans jugement.

- Quand l'avez-vous écrite?

- La nuit dernière, après la visite de ta mère. Nous savions que tu allais partir pour savoir ton histoire. Ta mère ne sait toutefois pas que tu as ma version. Mais j'ai cru bon de pouvoir te donner le récit original."

Je marmonne un bref merci. Ma gorge est serrée par les émotions. Mme Thang pose délicatement sa main sur mon épaule. 

"Tu les liras quand tu seras prête. Rien ne presse. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te mettre en garde: ne tombes pas dans le même piège que Thí Lienh."

Je lève ma tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle me sourit, sincèrement cette fois. 

"Prends tout ton temps pour connaître cet homme. Tu verras, il est fantastique."

Elle resserre sa main sur mon épaule et enlève la mèche de cheveux rebelle qui me retombe toujours dans les yeux et la replace bien sagement derrière mon oreille. Cette mèche l'a toujours exaspéré, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. 

"Allez, vas-y!"

~*~*~

"Manille, réveilles-toi, c'est l'heure."

Je sursaute! Je rêvais, étendue sur la plage. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais la lune éclaire la mer. Je frissonne. Lanh rigole un peu en disant que je serai frigorifiée sur le bateau en pleine mer mais que je m'habituerai vite. Je l'espère. Nous nous dirigeons lentement vers le quai. À mon grand étonnement, tout l'équipage semble présent. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas à bord du bateau? Je pose la question à Lanh, qui me répond que le capitaine, enfin, mon père, donne toujours ses indications avant de monter sur la Perle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais entre nous, qu'est-ce que ça change? Rien. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchons du rassemblement, le discours de Jack se fait entendre.

"Je ne veux aucune grossièreté à son égard. Savvy? Vous lui devez le même traitement qu'à Elizabeth lorsqu'elle fut sur ce bateau. On est d'accord? 

- Non! Pas moi! Ça porte malheur d'amener une femme à bord, même si elle a du sang de pirate dans les veines.

Et Anamaria alors? C'est pas une femme peut-être?" 

Le trac me prend à la gorge. C'est de moi qu'il parle. Et apparemment, je ne suis pas la bienvenue à l'unanimité. Je ralentis le pas; Lanh le remarque et entoure mes épaules de son bras d'un geste se voulant réconfortant, mais qui ne fait que me réchauffer, sans me réconforter.

"Allons Gibbs, quand quitteras-tu ses vieilles superstitions? Crois-tu que si nous n'avions pas Anamaria à bord, les choses seraient différentes? Nous sommes des pirates, nous sommes sensés être capable de savoir comment contrer ça, pour reprendre les paroles de Jack."

Jack, quant à lui, ne semble pas se préoccuper de la situation. Il nous a vu arriver, Lanh et moi. Plus le moment de reculer. Allez, Émalia Sparrow, montre à tous que tu es une fille de pirate! Mon père me regarde avec son sourire doré.

"Viens ici trésor que je te présente à cette bande de pouilleux."

Un silence de mort tombe sur l'assemblée. Je suis morte de trouille à l'idée qu'ils vont ce retourner tous en même temps pour me regarder. Ce qui arrive à la minute près. Je souris, gênée, implorant Lanh du regard de venir à ma rescousse. Celui-ci me fait signe d'aller voir Jack. Ah! Cruel!

"Manille, l'équipage. L'équipage, Manille."

C'est tout? Moi qui m'attendais à une longue présentation suivie d'une explication, ça me soulage.

"Tout le monde au bateau, fit-il aussitôt en gesticulant énormément, tellement qu'on pourrait croire qu'il allait perdre l'équilibre. Anamaria, pourrais-tu montrer à la jeune demoiselle ici présente ses appartements?

- Pourquoi moi, s'il vous plaît, capitaine? répondit la pirate en question, indignée.

- Solidarité féminine, non?

- Non mais vous voulez que je sois sa nourrice et sa femme de chambre tant qu'à y être? Et puis quoi encore? lança Anamaria en remettant son chapeau sur sa tête et en tournant les talons pour suivre le reste de l'équipage.

- Ah! Cette fille ne changera jamais. Lanh, tu t'en occuperas, savvy?

- Bien sûr capitaine!" 

Puis à moi: 

"Viens, ça va aller! Elle est toujours comme ça, Anamaria. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas, mais dans le monde des pirates, les femmes doivent avoir du caractère pour survivre, et elle n'en manque pas.

- Reste à savoir si j'en aurai assez, moi.

- Mais oui voyons. Je serai là, sinon. Et Jack aussi. Il tient à toi, je te l'assure.

- Étrange, sa façon de le démontrer.

- Hey! Que veux-tu, c'est un pirate!

- Toi aussi je te signale…"

Il réfléchit un moment, visiblement embêté.

"C'est pas pareil!

- Ah non? Et comment cela donc?

- Parce que… Parce que, bon. C'est comme ça." répond-il joyeusement en me serrant à nouveau les épaules.

~*~*~*~*~

__

J'ai réussi à terminé ce chapitre! Il me semblait que j'allais jamais en venir à bout! Honnêtement, il me déçoit un peu. Les transitions, c'est jamais super intéressant. Mais bon, il est là, le prochain sera meilleur.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la loooooooongue attente que je vous ai fait subir, chers lecteurs (wow!!! Ça me fait tout drôle de penser que j'ai des lecteurs!). Sachez que ce n'est vraiment pas volontaire, et que ce n'est pas du à un manque d'inspiration., mais bien à un manque de temps. J'ai un horaire excessivement chargé: école à temps plein 5 jours/semaine, ateliers de danse du cégep 3 soirs/semaine, école de ballet 3 soirs/semaine également plus tout le samedi après-midi, et j'enseigne à cette même école le samedi et le dimanche matin aux petites poupounettes de 5 ans. Bref, j'ai samedi et mercredi soir de congé, ainsi que dimanche après-midi et soir. Et qu'est-ce que je fais dans ces temps-là? Je fais mes devoirs ou je pratique. Si un jour je veux percer dans le monde de la danse, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est le sacrifice à faire .Vous m'en voyez extrêmement désolée Je fais ce que je peux, et je n'ai pas envie de me sentir coupable de ne pas updater chaque deux semaines, comme je l'avais prévu au début de l'année. Vous devrez comprendre. Je ne peux pas faire plus.

Merci infiniment à tous les lecteurs qui prennent de leur précieux temps pour venir me lire et/ou de me reviewer. Et pour reprendre les paroles de ce cher Will (que vous allez voir, ne vous inquiétez pas les fans) "Un artisan est toujours heureux de savoir que son œuvre est appréciée." Merci infiniment.

Ne vous gênez pas non plus pour me laisser des commentaires constructifs! Et si vous n'aimez pas (ce qui m'étonnerait de vous qui lisez en ce moment, parce que quand on aime pas, on se rend généralement pas au bout de 5 chapitres), dites moi ce que vous n'aimez pas!

(et si je continue comme ça, je vais faire une note de l'auteure plus longue que le chapitre! Je vous ai déjà dit que je maîtrisais l'art de parler pour rien dire à merveille?)

****

Mais, avant de terminer, je dois dire en crier une énorme MMMMMMMEEEEEEERRRRRRRCCCCCCCIIIIIII À MES DEUX AMOURS DE BÊTA-READERS, DÉOMAÏ ET MARIPOSA POUR LEUR MERVEILLEUX TRAVAIL! **ELLES ONT, ELLES AUSSI, UN HORAIRE SUPER CHARGÉ, MAIS ELLE PRENNENT LE TEMPS DE CORRIGER TOUT ÇA POUR VOUS (ET POUR MOI)!!! ELLES MÉRITENT UNE BONNE MAIN D'APPLAUDISSEMENT!!! MERCI, MERCI, MILLE FOIS MERCI, ENCORE ET ENCORE! JE VOUS AIME ET VOUS EMBRASSE!**


	6. Des vagues et des Chinois

**CHAPITRE SIX**

DES VAGUES ET DES CHINOIS

J'ai mal au cœur!!! Et ça ne fait que 2 jours que nous sommes partis! Peut-être ai-je du sang de navigateur dans les veines, mais je n'ai pas le pied marin du tout! Quel cauchemar!!! Je commence presque à regretter mon choix. Peut-être qu'un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien... Encore faut-il que je me rende sur le pont, c'est-à-dire deux paliers plus haut. Et pour monter un palier, il faut monter des escaliers. Et lorsque tu as le cœur au bord des lèvres, et que tout tangue en même temps… Je sors de la cabine à pas lents en tentant désespérément (ça va faire là, la poésie la petite Manille!) de garder mon équilibre en m'appuyant sur les murs.

" Ça va mieux Manille? "

Tiens, il y a quelqu'un derrière moi, mais je ne reconnais pas la voix. Je me retourne lentement pour ne pas tomber. Ah, c'est Tom! Il arrive juste au bon moment.

" Oui merci. En fait non. Pas du tout. J'ai encore de la difficulté à tenir sur mes jambes. Pourriez-vous m'aider à monter jusque sur le pont, s'il vous plait?

- À une condition…

- Laquelle?

- C'est que vous me tutoyez.

- D'accord d'accord. Je vous… euh… te retourne la même.

- On s'entend alors. Viens, prends mon bras. "

Je lâche le mur et je trébuche. J'espère que je vais m'y habituer parce que je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps durera le voyage. Tom rigole. Je lui donne une petite gifle derrière la tête pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de moi, mais rien n'y fait; il rit encore plus. Et je ris aussi. Ça fait du bien de rire après deux jours intenses de grimaces!

" Tu es sortie au bon moment! Nous allions justement te chercher. On va passer une journée à Singapour. Tu vas pouvoir prendre du repos sur la terre ferme! Ensuite, direction Caraïbes!!

- Oh! J'ai hâte!

- Hâte à quoi? À la terre ou aux Caraïbes?

- Les deux! "

Nous arrivons sur le pont. Effectivement, l'air frais me fait du bien. Je retrouve tranquillement mes esprits. Je respire à grands coups. Ah que c'est bon! Je regarde les pirates s'affairer autour de moi. Je suis sur un bateau de pirates. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible.

Chacun a l'air très occupé. Et moi qui croyais que les pirates se la coulaient douce sur leur navire et qu'ils attaquaient une fois de temps en temps. Quelques-uns lavent le pont, d'autres s'occupent des voiles, d'autres sont autour de mon père (Ah! Étrange sensation! J'ai un père finalement!) et lui donnent des indications sur le vent ou sur la mer. Bref, personne ne perd son temps. Sauf…

"Tom? lance Anamaria. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de draguer?

- Je vous rappelle, MADAME, que c'est moi qui étais de veille hier, alors c'est mon jour de congé. "

La pirate lui répond en tirant sa langue. Joyeux l'équipage de la Perle, quand même! Je m'appuie sur la rambarde de tribord (est-ce tribord? Bah je crois que oui… je n'ai jamais réellement été attirée par les bateaux alors…). On aperçoit Singapour au loin. Je respire un bon coup. C'est un sentiment si étrange. Je ne cesse de me le répéter dans ma tête. Je suis sur un BATEAU, de PIRATES, avec mon PÈRE, que je vais CONNAÎTRE d'avantage. J'éclate de rire!

" Tu ris toute seule maintenant ? De quoi ? Pas de moi j'espère, je ne sais même pas ce qui aurait pu être drôle…

- Non, rassures-toi. C'est la situation qui me fait rire. "

Et je lui répète la phrase qui venait de me passer par la tête.

" Tu ne le connaissais pas ? Tu ne savais pas qui il était du tout ?

- Non, aucune information. Ma mère ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Je n'ai aucun détail… Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il était parti, avant que je naisse.

- Est-ce qu'il savait que tu existais, à ce moment-l ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait lui demander.  
  
- Et tu as l'intention de lui demander ses précieuses explications quand ?

- Ça m'embête, tu vois ? Ce n'est pas un père comme les autres…

- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
- C'est un pirate, et les pirates…  
  
- … sont des humains comme les autres, me coupe-t-il. Tu t'imagines quoi ? Que nous sommes des monstres sanguinaires sans émotions et sans pitié qui ne pensent qu'à faire le mal ?  
  
- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…"  
  
Il rigole. C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire dans la vie lui, rire de moi ? Je me tourne (pour le bouder un peu, qu'il se sente coupable) vers Singapour qui grossit à vue d'œil. C'est étrange. Je ne connais cet homme que depuis quelques jours, et pourtant, c'est comme si cela faisait une éternité. Il y a des gens, comme lui, qui ont un don pour mettre les autres en confiance rapidement. Comme les Thang. Comme Lanh.

" Tiens, d'ailleurs, où il est lui ?  
  
- Ton père ? Effectivement, c'est étrange pour nous aussi de penser que le capitaine a une fille…  
  
- T'inquiètes, je comprends ça… Non, je parlais de Lanh.  
  
- Ah oui, où avais-je la tête ! Il est monté dans le mât central pour raccrocher la voile.  
  
- Merci. Et pour ton information, ta tête est perchée sur ton cou. "

* * *

_Ma chère Manille,_

_Je ne voulais pas te raconter cela maintenant. En fait, je voulais que tu ignores pour le reste de tes jours. Je voulais… je voulais te le cacher, que tu puisses rester dans tes rêves, que tu ignores complètement qui il était. Je voulais t'épargner la souffrance de savoir. _  
_Mais vu les circonstances... Tu es assez vieille maintenant, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire tes propres choix. Parce que je sais que tu vas partir, je ne peux pas te retenir, même si je te racontais tout, tu ne me croirais pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai fais la gaffe de ne pas te le dire assez tôt. _

_J'écris des mots disparates, des phrases peut-être sans queue ni tête, mais je ne sais pas à quel moment tu vas partir, et je veux que tu saches avant. Que tu ailles ma version de l'histoire. Que tu saches pourquoi. _

_Saches que j'ai profondément aimer ton père. Je ne serais pas devenue comme ça si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Je lui aurais tout donner, tout, je te dis, tout. Et lui m'avait tout promis. Ne jamais croire un pirate. Je n'ai pas eu de mère, peut-être que si ma mère me l'aurait dit, je n'aurais pas été aussi aveugle. Sache le, ma fille, NE JAMAIS FAIRE CONFIANCE À UN PIRATE ! _

_Il m'avait séduite, envoûtée. J'étais comme dans un rêve. J'étais jeune, mais je savais ce que voulais dire aimer. J'étais à peine plus vieille que toi, 3 ou 4 ans de plus. J'aurais tout quitté pour lui. Je l'aurais suivi. Il m'avait promis de m'amener aussi loin que dans son pays natal, en Amérique. Ne jamais croire un pirate… J'espère que tu retiendras. NE TE LAISSE PAS AVOIR…_

_Puis un beau matin, il est parti. Comme un salaud. Lui et ses amis nous ont joué un sale tour, à mes amies et moi. Ils nous ont dit de les attendre, qu'ils allaient arriver avec une surprise. Il n'est jamais revenu. Ou plutôt si, il est revenu hier, 16 ans après avoir fait de ma vie un enfer. Pour t'arracher à moi…égoïste qu'il est._

_Il essaiera de t'amadouer, et il réussira. Il réussit toujours tout. Les pirates en général réussissent toujours à avoir ce qu'ils désirent. FAIS ATTENTION À TOI. Je ne te le répéterai jamais assez ma fille. NE TE LAISSE PAS AVOIR. Ne fais pas comme moi ! _

_Mais comme tu ne m'écouteras pas, vas-y, te faire ta propre idée. Oublie tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, va-t-en à l'autre bout du monde rencontrer ton précieux père. Mais ne vient pas me dire que tu ne savais pas…_

_Saches que malgré tout, je t'aime_

Ah bien sûr, je n'en doute pas une seconde que tu m'aimes maman. Seulement, en ce moment présent, je n'en ai pas l'impression. C'était légèrement accusateur comme lettre, non ? Je la replie et la remet dans mon sac. Moi qui croyait avoir une explication claire à lire en attendant que Lanh et Tom aient fini de faire leurs achats, c'est raté.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? "

Je sursaute. Jack est là. Derrière moi. Il est très imposant lorsqu'on le regarde, assise par terre, et que lui est debout dans toute sa grandeur.

" Pas grand chose… je… je lisais une lettre. Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si étonn ?  
  
- C'est étonnant le hasard parfois. C'est exactement à cet endroit que j'ai connu ta mère.  
  
- Ici ? Attendez, ne sommes-nous pas dans la partie "hors-la-loi" de Singapour ?  
  
- Toi, il y a des choses qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes. Mais ce n'est pas le moment… opportun disons, on doit retourner sur la Perle immédiatement, et lever l'ancre le plus tôt possible. "  
  
Mon regard perplexe se transforme en moue. La perspective de retourner en bateau et de retrouver le mal de mer ne me sourit pas plus qu'il ne le faut. Je vois passer furtivement un rien de déception dans les yeux de Jack, mais il reprend son air insouciant à l'instant même. Je me mets à sa place : ça ne doit pas être terrible, lorsqu'on est marin, d'avoir un enfant qui ne supporte pas la mer. Désolée Jack, mais je ne suis pas comme toi !  
  
" Allez. On y va."

Je me lève lentement en m'aidant de sa main tendue vers moi. Je suis déçue, j'espérais plus d'explications.  
  
" Désolé mais tu devras attendre pour la suite de l'histoire, si bien sûr tu la veux ?  
  
- C'est évident que je veux savoir. Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ? Qu'y a-t-il de si pressant pour devoir quitter le plus tôt possible Singapour ?  
  
- Il y a ÇA, fait-il en pointant du doigt les autres bateaux amarrés dans le port.  
  
- Des bateaux de pirates ? En quoi ça dérange ?  
  
- Ça, ce ne sont pas des pirates ordinaires. Ce sont des Chinois.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Plus tard les explications j'ai dit. "

Ah bon. Je ne savais pas que ça incluait ça aussi.  
  
" Excuse-moi de te brusquer, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses découper en une multitude de petits morceaux. Tu ne sais pas te battre, du moins, j'en doute fort. On va aller voir Will à Port Royal pour ça. Maintenant viens. "

Will ? C'est qui lui maintenant ? Il m'entraîne à bord de la barque et on se dirige vers la Perle. Je n'ai pas fini de monter l'échelle que mon père est déjà rendu derrière le gouvernail, criant des ordres à droite et à gauche pour que nous partions. Une paire de mains vigoureuses me saisit le bras lorsque j'arrive en haut et me dépose debout sur le pont.

" Faut se dépêcher, petite Manille ! On n'est pas aller te chercher pour que tu restes à Singapour ! "

Lanh me caresse rapidement les épaules, me fait un clin d'œil et escalade les cordages avec l'agilité d'un petit singe avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Merci bien ! Pourquoi personne ne m'explique jamais rien à moi ??? Comment ça je serais restée à Singapour ??? Et c'est quoi ces histoires de Chinois ?

* * *

Dans nos jeux, avec Lanh, Li Ahn, Xuan et Phao, le _Shing Long_, notre invincible navire pirate, se faisait fréquemment attaquer par de nombreux navires ennemis, peu importe le pays. Nous nous en sortions toujours victorieux, et aucun membre de notre imposant équipage, au nombre de 3 (Li étant la princesse enlevée et Xuan le pauvre marin innocent de la marine espagnole), n'était blessé. Pourtant, nous nous battions toujours avec fureur contre ses ennemis invisibles, mais ô combien redoutables, qui nous surpassaient en quantité, mais non pas en qualité. Bref, je n'ai jamais perdu une seule bataille de ma vie de jeune pirate.

J'ai malheureusement le sentiment que ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois-ci. Autant mon personnage était courageuse, fonceuse et sans pitié, autant là, Manille-Aux-Mains-Rouge-Sang aurait plutôt tendance (et intérêt) à aller se cacher. Ils avaient raison. Tous les deux, Jack et Lanh. Ne pas rester trop longtemps à Singapour, surtout (apparemment) lorsque l'on s'appelle Jack Sparrow et que l'on est Antillais ! Attention aux Chinois qu'ils disaient, et ils avaient bien raison !

Dès le premier coup de canon, Lanh est descendu me voir pour me trouver un endroit dans le bateau où je pourrais me cacher. Il m'a littéralement traîné à l'autre bout du navire, dans la cabine de Jack, où il y a un entre mur assez grand pour que quelqu'un puisse y tenir tout en suivant l'action, et surtout, sans être vu. Avant de partir, il m'a fait apprendre un mot français, très utile si l'on se fait prendre. Pourparler, ou « PARLAY », c'est plus rapide, et plus courant lorsque l'on rencontre des pirates qui ne parlent pas français. Parlay. Je m'en souviendrai, mais j'espère fortement ne pas avoir à l'utiliser.

Pour l'instant, j'essaie de me faire toute petite entre les murs. Non pas que j'aie peur de me faire repérer, mais c'est tout comme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut me cacher là, j'ai l'impression que je serais mieux à la cale. Je me sens trop proche de la bataille.

Le sang gicle partout. C'est horrible ! J'en ai des nausées. Remarquez que je commence à être habituée, mais je me passerais du surplus que cette vision d'horreur m'apporte.

Argh ! Un pirate vient de s'écraser contre le mur, à l'endroit où je suis ! Je ne peux m'empêcher une exclamation de surprise et de terreur. Le pirate chinois se retourne. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Il m'a entendue. Il va me découvrir d'un instant à l'autre. Quel est le mot déj ? Pa… Pa… Par… Je ne me souviens plus… Au secours, je dois trouver sinon je ne suis pas mieux que morte ! Par… Par… PARQUOI DÉJ ? IL Y A UN ŒIL JAUNE ET GLOBULEUX QUI ME REGARDE ENTRE LES DEUX PLANCHES, CE N'EST PAS DU TOUT LE MOMENT DE PERDRE LA MÉMOIRE… PAR… PAR…

" PARLAY ! "

Au moment même où je trouve le mot, le Chinois tombe sur le sol, raide mort. Je reste sous le choc. Un petit mot ne peut pas provoquer la mort d'un homme, n'est-ce pas ? Je relève la tête et j'aperçois Lanh qui me regarde avec de gros yeux exaspérés.

" Manille, tais-toi sinon tu vas y passer…

- LANH DERRIÈRE TOI ! "

Mon ami se retourne juste à temps pour éviter l'épée d'un adversaire qui siffle dans le vide et va se planter dans le dos de celui qui m'avait découvert. Le sang jaillit. Mon cœur se soulève à nouveau en fermant mes yeux. Tout cela me dégoûte. Et dire que mon père et Lanh se plaisent dans ce monde.

Je reporte mon attention sur Lanh. Il a disparu de mon champ de vision. Je baisse les yeux rapidement. Il y a maintenant deux corps au sol. Non. Ça ne se peut pas… ça ne peut pas être vrai… Non… Lanh… Je l'appelle. Il ne peut pas, pas maintenant…

" Lanh…

- Manille, pour la dernière fois, tais-toi ! " fait une voix derrière moi. Je sursaute et soupire en même temps. J'ai eu peur une seconde et quart qu'il soit… Enfin… Ce n'est pas le cas.

Il me sourit et retourne rapidement à la bataille. J'observe de loin, l'action se déroulant surtout à l'autre bout du bateau. Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose de chaud se glisser entre mes orteils. Quelque chose de liquide. Cela ne me dit rien de bon. Je regarde mes pieds qui reflètent dans un rayon de lune : Ils sont rouges de sang. Le sang des deux pirates Chinois abandonnés à quelques pas de moi. Beurk ! Et à la vue de tout ce sang, mes genoux se dérobent sous moi et je perds connaissance.

* * *

_Je sais, c'est infiniment long avant d'avoir la suite. J'ai eu tout un été mes amis, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer ! Donc bref, vous avez eu à patienter, et je ne vous promets rien pour le prochain chapitre non plus. J'écris pour le plaisir, et quand on n'en a pas…_

_En espérant que vous avez tout de même apprécié celui-ci et que vous avez continuer à me lire malgré mes énooooooormes délais,_

_Eriam_

__

_P.S. Notez que j'ai des problèmes avec l'édition de mon texte. Je ne peux plus faire de petites vagues comme j'adorais insérer, ni mettre plus de deux espaces entre chaque partie. Bref, le chaos total... j'espère que ça va aller quand même..._


End file.
